los_padrinos_magicos_fanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tema de Apertura
Tema de Apertura 'es la canción principal de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. Esta estuvo divida en 2 temas: el de la primera temporada y el de la segunda (con motivo del '#FairySeason). El primer tema se oyó en todos los episodios de la primera temporada, mientras que el segundo se oye desde la segunda temporada en adelante. El primer tema mostraba a Timmy como un niño prodigo al que nadie entendía bien, teniendo a Poof, Sparky y Chloe Carmichael como sus nuevos amigos, para luego ir en busca de las 2000 hadas que se escaparon del mundo mágico (en referencia al episodio ¡Atrapemos a esas Hadas!). En el segundo, se explica nuevamente a Timmy como un niño prodigo que nadie entendía, teniendo a Vicky como su niñera malvada, y a Cosmo y Wanda como sus padrinos mágicos, que le conceden todos sus deseos. Al final de las 2 temas, la cabeza de Vicky es transformada en algun personaje, animal u objeto. El tema fue interpretado en la primera temporada por unos cantantes desconocidos, mientras que desde la segunda temporada en adelante, es interpretado por Ron Jones y Butch Hartman. Letra Primera temporada Timmy's still an avergare kid That no one understands Poof, Sparky and Chloe They are his now your are friends Timmy: '¡Ahhhhhhh! ''And when everything seems to go very well No worries at sight 2000 fairies escaped from Fairy World Timmy should look for search Is OddParents, Fairly OddParents 'Wanda: '''Mas de uno '''Cosmo: '¡Y yo me uno! OddParents, Fairly OddParents 2000 fairy escapades, you have to find them (Coro largo) OddParents, Fairly OddParents Timmy should look for the 2000 fairies With Fairly OddParents '''Vicky: ¡Es verdad! Segunda temporada-presente Timmy is an average kid That no one understands Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands Vicky: ¡TONTO! Doom and gloom Up in his room He's broken instantly By his magic little fish Who grant his every wish Cause in reality They are his... OddParents, Fairly OddParents! Wanda: Alas y varitas Cosmo: Coronitas flotantes OddParents, Fairly OddParents! Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod! Timmy: ¡Abstracta, de goma verde, de fresa, serpiente, pastel, papas fritas, chocolate! OddParents, Fairy OddParents! It flips your lid When you are the kid With Fairly OddParents! Vicky: ¡Es verdad! Los Personajes Innecesarios y Sin Gracia (Filtrado) (06/05/17) Butch is an animator That no one understands The Nickelodeon Chain always giving him commands Viacom: '¡PONTE A TRABAJAR! ''And in the midst of despair With low audiences By his magic little and annoying three characters Cuase in reality They are his... Characters Unnecessary and Unfunny! '''Poof: ¡Puedo actuar! Sparky: ¡Puedo hablar! Chloe: ¡Y YO GRITAR! Characters Unnecessary and Unfunny! They are just that word "stuffed" ¡Stuffed, Stuffed, Stuffed, Stuffed, Stuffed, Stuffed, Stuffed, STUFFED! Characters Unnecessary and Unfunny! And if the unnecessary character is you Much anger will make them feel Viacom: Mi dinero Trivia *Ambos temas son remasterizaciones de los temas de la serie original: **El primer tema de apertura es una remasterisación del tema de apertura de la temporada 10 **El segundo tema de apertura es una remasterisación del tema de apertura de las primeras 9 temporadas. *El primer tema de apertura muestra cosas que mas tarde quedarian olvidadas en la serie: **Se menciona a Poof, Sparky y Chloe Carmichael, quienes ya no aparecen desde la segunda temporada. **Se menciona el echo de buscar a 2000 hadas escapadas del mundo mágico, cosa que solo se hizo en ¡Atrapemos a esas Hadas!, el primer episodio de la serie. **Se muestran escenas de Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky y Chloe juntos, pero estas nunca se mostraron en la temporada completa. *En el segundo tema, Chester y A.J. son agregados para acompañar a Timmy a mitad de la canción. *En el segundo tema, solo aparecen Cosmo y Wanda como los padrinos mágicos de Timmy (algo que ya se vio durante el #FairySeason), debido a que Poof fue retirado de la serie desde la segunda temporada, de forma definitiva. *Los creditos finales son la música del tema de apertura, sin las voces. *Desde que Billionford entro al equipo de producción de la serie, el tema fue acortado por su logotipo, y luego por el de Frederator Studios, pero vuelve cuando se muestra el logo de Nickelodeon. Sin embargo, debido a que el logo de Nickelodeon adquirio música para su aparición en los creditos de sus series y películas, el tema se acorta por completo, sin escucharse la última entonación. Pero apartir de la segunda temporada, el tema logra escucharse completo, cuando se muestra el logo de '''Reybond Cartoons, '''empresa que se asocia con Nickelodeon desde 2017. Categoría:Canciones